1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing porous particles and porous hollow particles by forming an emulsion, and to the porous particles and porous hollow particles prepared by this method.
2. Description of the Related Arts
It is known that porous particulates can be prepared by in situ copolymerization and other methods. For example, microcapsules of a copolymer comprising isocyanate may be prepared by in situ copolymerization, and the microcapsules are heated to expand them so as to obtain hydrophilic porous particulates (e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication no. Hei 1-207133).
However, higher quality porous microcapsules are continually being sought. Good quality porous particles and porous hollow particles may be obtained by a suitable method.